Chu-Bura
Chu-Bura adalah single EP kedua dari band Kelun. Lagu ini di gunakan untuk tema pembuka Anime Bleach, digunakan mulai dari Episode 168 sampai Episode 189. Daftar Lagu #Chu-Bura #Boys Don't Cry #Asayake Umbrella #Chu-Bura (Instrumental) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= ちゅうぶらりんな気持ちを抱えて　今日も時は流れ過ぎていく 君を見つめる度こみ上げる　想いも上手く伝えられないまま いつの間にか　忘れていた　涙が産まれる場所を辿って さあまぶたをあけて　その涙と引き換えに 飛び立っていける　その手に届くように 思い出したんだ　君の唄を　切なく想う気持ちを 同じドラマを何度も観てる　ようなそんな気がしてたずっと 君が笑ってくれた瞬間に　新しいストーリーが始まった ちゅうぶらりんな　褪せた日々が　色付いていくのがわかったんだ さあ瞼を開けて　孤独にすり替えてた 失くしてた勇気を　この手に掲げよう 堪えてた涙　今　思い出したから 君の手を握って　物語は始まる ああ幾千の夜を　越えて今ここにいる 傷ついたっていいさ　今伝えよう さあ瞼を開けて　一人で震えていた 君の手を握って　想いを伝えるんだ 思い出したんだ　君の唄を　切なく想う気持ちを 裸のままの心を |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Chu-bura-rin na kimochi wo kakaete Kyou mo toki wa nagare sugite yuku Kimi wo mitsumeru tabi komiageru Omoi mo naku tsutaerare nanimo naa Itsunomanika wasureteita　 Namida ga umare no basho wo tamotte　 Saa mabuta wo akete　 Sono namida koushiki kae ni Tobikatteikeru Sono te ni todoku you ni Omoidashitanda kimi no uta wo　 Setsunaku no momu kimochi wo Onaji dorama wo nandomo miteru Youna sonna kigashiteta zutto Kimi ga warattekureta shunkan ni atarashii sutourii ga hajimatta Chu-bura-rin na aseta hibi ga　 Irozuiteiku no ga wakattanda Saa mabuta wo akete Kodoku ni surikaeteta Nakushiteta yuuki wo Kono te ni kakageyou　 Koraeteta namida Ima omoidashita kara　 Kimi no te wo nigitte　 Monogatari wa hajimaru Aikusen no yoru wo Koete ima koko ni iru Kizutsutette ii sa　 Ima tsukae wo Saa mabuta wo akete Hitori de furueteita Kimi no te wo nigitte Omoi wo tsutaerunoda Omoidashitanda kimi no uta wo Setsunaku no momu kimochi wo Hadaka no mama no kokoro wo |-| Terjemahan Inggris= I hold feelings that are suspended in space Today, time is passing by too quickly Every time I stare at you, my heart is filled With thoughts I still can't convey well Without realizing it, I forgot To follow the place where tears come from Now, open your eyes To those tears conversely Let it fly In order to reach that hand I remember your song And painfully thinking about your feelings I've watched this drama so many times　 I always felt just like that The moment you gave me a smile A new story began The faded days suspended in space Are starting to fill with color Now, open your eyes Loneliness is being exchanged With your lost courage Hold it high in your hand I now remember the tears you endured So I'll take your hand And our story will begin I passed a thousand nights to arrive here It's okay to get hurt Say it now Now, open your eyes You were shaking alone And I held your hand In order to tell you my feelings I remember your song And painfully thinking about your feelings With my naked heart |-| Terjemahan Indonesia= Ketika aku tahan perasaan menggantung yang mengalir ini, waktu berlalu terlalu cepat Setiap kali aku menatapmu, hatiku berpikir tapi aku masih tak bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik Sebelum aku sadari, aku lupa mengikuti kemana air mata mengalir Sekarang, buka matamu untuk air mata dan sebaliknya Biarkan itu terbang untuk meraih tangan itu Aku teringat lagumu dan menyakitkan berpikir tentang perasaanmu Aku merasa seperti telah lama menonton drama yang sama berkali-kali Pada saat kau memberiku senyuman, sebuah cerita baru dimulai Perasaan menggantung di hari-hari memudar, aku tahu itu penuh dengan warna Sekarang, perlahan buka matamu Kehilangan keberanian itu diganti dengan kesepian Karena aku ingat sekarang bahwa air mataku tertahan Aku akan memegang tanganmu dan cerita kita akan dimulai Ah, aku melewati seribu malam untuk tiba di sini Tak apa-apa untuk terluka, katakan sekarang! Sekarang buka matamu, kau gemetar sendiri Dan aku pegang tanganmu untuk memberitahukan perasaanku Aku teringat lagumu dan menyakitkan berpikir tentang perasaanmu dengan hatiku yang sebenarnya Referensi Kanji & Terjemahan Lirik Indonesia Karakter Karakter yang muncul di lagu pembuka Anime: #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Mizuiro Kojima #Keigo Asano #Tatsuki Arisawa #Chizuru Honshō #Michiru Ogawa #Ryō Kunieda #Mahana Natsui #Karin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Rusaburō Enkōgawa #Rurichiyo Kasumiōji #Ryūsei Kenzaki #Gyōkaku Kumoi #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Retsu Unohana #Shunsui Kyōraku #Soi Fon #Sajin Komamura #Shūsuke Amagai #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Jūshirō Ukitake #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Byakuya Kuchiki #Hanza Nukui #Renji Abarai #Shūhei Hisagi #Rikichi #Izuru Kira #Makoto Kibune Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Opening